Simples Assim
by D. Sue
Summary: Como uma simples conversa podia significar tanto? NejixTenten Oneshot - Presente para SunaHikaru


Yo! Essa NejiTen saiu enquanto eu buscava inspiração para meu presente de amigo-oculto...

Suna-chan, sei que é fora de época e não tem nada a ver com o amigo oculto, mas como escrevi essa fic enquanto pensava no seu presente, eu a dedico a você também!

Espero que gostem... Boa leitura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Kishimoto Masashi-jii

* * *

Simples Assim

Não se importava com as pesadas gotas de chuva que caíam sobre si enquanto calmamente caminhava até a casa _dela_, nem mesmo o barulho dos trovões tirava sua mente de suas preocupações. De todas as missões que já havia cumprido, sabia que se arriscara em boa parte delas, mas a missão para a qual partiria na manhã seguinte podia mesmo ser a sua última.

Adentrou a ruela e identificou imediatamente a pequena quitinete branca ao lado direito, o seu destino. Precisava vê-la nem que fosse pela última vez, precisava ver seu sorriso e ouvir suas provocações. Podia ser tudo uma grande bobagem, infantilidade sua - afinal um shinobi não devia temer a morte -, mas ainda assim não resistira a esse desejo.

Com os passos no mesmo ritmo, subiu a ruela e bateu à porta, donde foi prontamente atendido por aquela que queria ver.

- Neji?! Entre logo! – chamou, dando espaço e atirando-lhe uma toalhinha para que se secasse.

Como sempre, a kunoichi o serviu com bolachinhas salgadas e uma xícara de chocolate quente, e Tenten havia lhe servido em tempo recorde dessa vez. Fitou a garota enquanto finalmente se sentava no pequeno sofá fronte a ele, ela estava com o cabelo solto e era a primeira vez que a via daquele jeito.

- Então...? – antes que pudesse parar para admirá-la a sua atenção foi requisitada pela pergunta mais óbvia. Estacou por um momento à procura de uma explicação a dar; afinal, por que fora até a casa dela no meio de uma noite tempestuosa?

- Vim... Pegar umas kunais. – "Não saiu nada mais idiota pra eu dizer?!" repreendeu-se ao mesmo tempo em que a chuunin à sua frente ria gostosamente.

- Sei... – era óbvio que ela o conhecia o suficiente para não cair naquela conversa. – _Kunais_, é?

- É. – respondeu carrancudo, tinha que se manter convicto uma vez que decidira mentir, mas sua insistência em manter a farsa só fez a kunoichi rir ainda mais.

- Você é horrível para mentir! Só avisando... – levantou-se e olhou mais uma vez para um Hyuuga rabugento. – Mesmo assim, vou buscar suas _kunais_. – anunciou, retirando-se momentaneamente da sala e deixando ali um jounin sem graça.

Quando a mestra das armas finalmente voltou, notou que por uma fração de segundo seu amigo se mantivera olhando para o nada, para em seguida voltar os orbes brancos para ela - sério.

- Aqui. – estendeu-lhe um estojo contendo uma dúzia de kunais.

Neji assentiu em agradecimento e guardou o estojo, naquele pouco tempo de visita, já havia conseguido tanto o que disse que procurava como o que realmente queria.

- Espere! – ouviu-a quando se levantava. – Já que você se deu ao trabalho de vir até aqui _só_ por causa de kunais... – levantou-se também e puxou-o pela mão até a cozinha. – Não vai sair sem comer meu tempurá!

- Não está meio tarde para frituras? – mesmo dizendo aquilo, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à mesa, fazendo a Mitsashi sorrir satisfeita outra vez.

- Já consumimos coisas piores nesse horário... – justificou, fazendo-o lembrar das noites em que Lee quase quebrava bares inteiros devido à bebedeira em excesso.

Deu de ombros. No fundo, não queria mesmo deixar aquela casa tão cedo, e, além disso, o tempurá era a especialidade da kunoichi que vestia um avental e prendia rapidamente o cabelo num coque.

- Então... – recomeçou a conversa enquanto pegava alguns ingredientes na pequena geladeira. – Posso saber o que _o senhor_ vai fazer com essas kunais? – "Sua especialidade é o jyuuken que é um ataque a curta distância, não pode precisar tanto assim de uma kunai..." deduziu, catando um facão e cortando os legumes já lavados sobre uma tábua.

- Por que a implicância? – observando cada detalhe do que a morena fazia, respondeu de forma monótona com outra pergunta, apenas para desviá-la do interrogatório.

- Porque eu _sei_ que está mentindo. – parou de picar os ingredientes e fitou o rapaz com a sobrancelha soerguida. – Admita; Neji... – abaixou-se e abriu o armário para pegar uma vasilha, voltando a olhar fundo nos olhos pérola, de maneira confiante. – _Estava com saudades_.

- Está louca! – a resposta típica a fez sorrir, ainda mais convencida.

- Seja bonzinho e eu mantenho isso em segredo. – tentou uma negociação, o jounin cada vez mais carrancudo.

Pegou os ovos na geladeira e os quebrou habilmente, logo indo buscar outros ingredientes na dispensa atrás de Neji.

Virando-se para observar a morena pegando os ingredientes, admitiu que a visita fora mesmo uma boa ideia. Tenten fazia tudo ficar mais calmo, mais confortável, e ele se perguntava se ela era ciente daquilo.

- Nee Neji... – ela chamou-lhe a atenção, levantando-se e depositando o trigo sobre a mesa. – Você podia fazer isso mais vezes... – voltou à sua culinária, despejando trigo e água sobre a vasilha com ovos.

- Fazer o que?

- Vir me ver. – os dois ficaram em silêncio, ambos um tanto corados.

Realmente, era a primeira vez que iria visitá-la sem um motivo aparente ou relacionado ao trabalho, mas não esperava que ela se importasse com aquilo.

- Mais parece que quem sentiu saudades foi você. – provocou, mas antes que a morena lhe atirasse o facão de cozinha, acrescentou. – Eu virei.

Tenten olhou para Neji - sorria com o olhar doce - e aquilo o fez ter uma sensação que nunca havia sentido antes, sua primeira reação foi corar e olhar para o outro lado, tentando livrar-se daquilo.

Seria bom vê-la mais vezes, mas aquilo o fez lembrar do motivo pelo qual decidira visitá-la. Olhando para a chuunin, não podia mais se permitir pensar que podia morrer, e não estava ali para se conformar com a própria morte, mas para apegar-se à vida e fazer o impossível para voltar, _e vê-la de novo_.

- Mas você virá mesmo, nee?

- Hm. – era uma promessa que fazia a si mesmo.

Começando a fritar, a Mitsashi ficou em silêncio por uns instantes, porém carregava o mesmo sorriso sincero em seu semblante, e mesmo que de modo discreto, era observada por um Hyuuga admirado.

Com uma habilidade que ele até então desconhecia, Tenten jogou o tempurá para cima e o virou na frigideira – um jeito incomum de preparar a receita -, para depois de uns instantes jogá-lo no prato, sem nenhuma vez manusear a massa com os hashis.

Repetiu o processo uma, duas, três vezes e enfim acabou com a receita, empurrando quatro tempurás empilhados para seu amigo, cada um com quase o diâmetro do prato.

- Tudo isso? – a expressão dele a fez encará-lo com uma mão na cintura, fingindo indignação.

- Seja bonzinho e coma tudo! – exigiu. – E não me venha com essa conversinha de que não vai aguentar. – já prestava atenção ao quanto o Hyuuga comia há muito tempo, e não exigiria que ele comesse aquela quantidade se não tivesse certeza de que ele podia.

Soerguendo a sobrancelha com a "ordem" de Tenten, pegou os hashis e agradeceu pela comida, um gesto um tanto kawaii para aquela que observava.

Sentou-se à frente dele e ficou quieta enquanto ele comia. Olhando para a janela, viu que ainda chovia intensamente.

- Parece que a chuva não vai parar... – quebrou novamente o silêncio, e o rapaz olhou para a janela também. – Tem shoyu. – ofereceu, rindo da cara de recusa do Hyuuga. – Está tão salgado assim?

- Está bom. - embora tivesse sido feito no típico tom sério de Neji, quem corava naquele momento era a Mitsashi.

- Não minta para mim, isso faz parte de "ser bonzinho". – tentou importunar, mas falhou quando ele a fitou nos olhos e disse novamente:

- Está bom.

Voltou a atenção para seu prato simplesmente, e a kunoichi levantou-se para fuçar a geladeira, sem jeito que estava. Olhou, olhou, e nada de interessante para beliscar encontrou, até porque nem estava com fome. Sem êxito, voltou para a sua cadeira e pôs se a observar Neji novamente.

Viu que o semblante dele havia melhorado desde quando havia chegado, e expressão preocupada havia amenizado. Ficou feliz por tê-lo ajudado também, pelo menos alguma coisa já que havia rido tanto à custa dele em tão pouco tempo.

- Se quiser mais alguma coisa... – não conseguia mesmo manter o silêncio quando estava em casa. Ele assentiu, era forma muda de agradecer que só ela compreendia.

Após certo tempo, Neji agradeceu novamente pela comida, levantou-se e levou o prato a pia, para logo começar a lavá-lo mesmo sob os protestos da garota que também se levantava.

- Neji, largue esse prato aí! – aproximou-se, ficando ao seu lado. – Vá sentar!

Aparentando indiferença o shinobi continuou sua pequena missão de limpar louças mesmo vendo a chuunin cada vez mais nervosa. Não fazia aquilo para dar o troco, era apenas costume, mas também não negava a si mesmo que se divertia ao vê-la inquieta daquele jeito.

- Pronto. – em menos de vinte minutos havia lavado tudo, sentando-se novamente à mesa da cozinha e deixando ali uma Tenten boquiaberta.

- Você... – era incrível como ele lavava os pratos tão rapidamente, soava como... "Anos de prática..." Sentou-se também, podia entender naquele momento o jeito sistemático e obcecado por organização de Neji. Desde pequeno havia sido forçado a adquiri-lo.

- Tenten? – era a primeira vez naquela noite que o ouvia chamar seu nome. Voltou seu olhar para ele, indicando atenção. - Eu já tenho que ir. – sabia que era só outra despedida, mas doeu um pouco em seu interior ouvir aquilo. Tinha ciência que era tarde da noite, mesmo assim estava sendo divertido ficar com ele, e não esperava que o tempo tivesse passado tão rápido.

Viu que ele se levantava e sentiu certo aperto no peito, levantou-se e segurou-lhe o braço imediatamente.

- Neji... – por que se sentia tão mal quando ele mesmo já estava bem melhor?

Viu que ele a fitava e nada fazia para livrar-se de seu toque. "Talvez..." Talvez ele precisasse ouvir ou falar alguma coisa, ela não sabia. Mas se ela dissesse primeiro...

- Eu...

- Tenten... – chamou-lhe com um jeito ameno, interrompendo-a. – Arigatou. – ela surpreendeu-se com aquilo, mas ainda não soltou seu braço.

- Você volta; nee?

- Hm.

Só então ela soltou seu braço calmamente, ainda com relutância. Doía um pouco vê-lo indo embora, e sentia que devia ter dito ou ouvido algo a mais naquela noite, mas esperaria por ele, sabia que ele voltaria, assim havia dito que faria, e Neji era um péssimo mentiroso.

Já para o Hyuuga, visitar Tenten não só havia o feito se sentir melhor, havia o feito ver as coisas de outra forma. Voltaria e conversaria com ela, se havia algo que ela queria ter lhe dito, ouviria depois que voltasse, e se havia algo que quisesse ter dito, diria quando voltasse.

Por essa e tantas outras vezes em que ela sempre mudava seu foco de pensamento e o fazia enxergar soluções óbvias quando ele mesmo fazia um nó cego, voltaria, disso ele tinha certeza.

* * *

Glossário:

Tempurá: um prato típico do Japão, acho que os ingredientes e a receita foram mais ou menos dados durante a fic, nee? xD~

Shoyu: para quem não conhece, é um molho de soja, a cor é preta e é bem salgada. Usada para complementar o sabor de algumas coisas (tipo katchup, embora um não tenha nada a ver com o outro)

Hashi: os famosos palitinhos japoneses!

Arigatou: "obrigado(a)"

* * *

Owari!

Reviews? .-.


End file.
